My Wild (Second) Life in Westeros
by The Beast-King Beyond The Wall
Summary: The last thing I expected when I died was to wake up in a world of Fire and Ice and with superpowers as well! But I'm here now and will have to do the best I can to survive, be It fighting or playing The Game. After all, Winter is Coming.
1. 1-1

**Hello, I am The Beast-King Beyond The Wall, also known as Fox! With the end of GoT, and me finally getting off my ass and writing something i have decided to have a go at the ever fun "Self insert in Westeros!"**

**In all seriousness it has been some time since I've written just about anything, and i honestly don't think im all that good a writer, but i decided to post this because, eh, why not. I mean have this account, might as well use it! That being said while i am open to criticism unless i make a massive mistake in Lore, and with how big GoT is that is a probability, i will not be making changes to what i write. What you see is what you get.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this with exceptions of my own characters and make no profit from this.**

* * *

Getting run over by an out of control Semi at the age of 18 was... Not how I planned to die. I'd have rather died in my bed at the age of 100 or something. Run over or not it was pretty quick so I didn't feel any pain, so that's a plus.

Now upon death I expected... I don't know, Pearly white clouds and golden gates? A large field of flowers? Certainly not an expanse of nothingness and a pair of armchairs, albeit comfy ones.

I was sat in one chair, and girl with short black hair, blue eyes and a plain white dress was sat in the other. Despite the fact I probably towered over her standing up I could all but feel like she could crush me without any effort.

"Benjamin Quuin, Human, Dimension-Zero-Zero-One, destined to be here... Never." She said staring at me, her voice lacking any inflection but also sounding much, much older than she looked. Did I mention her face was also expressionless? Cause it was and it looked creepy... Like a doll or something.

"I assure you I am no doll. I am an Observer of the Worlds. Call me L'archiviste Noir, or just Noir."

"D-did you just read my mind?!"

"Yes."

Wow, talk about blunt... I shake my head and look at her again. "Okay, so where is 'here' and how come I'm even alive?"

"This is the void, the gap between existence and non-existence. And you are not alive."

"But I'm her-"

"Being here dose not mean you are alive, it merely means something has gone wrong for your fate. You were supposed to die at the age of 93, gunned down by an armed robber during a trip to restock your Kitchen's groceries."

Is that meant to make me feel better?!

"No."

"S-stop reading my mind!" I snap, growling in frustration. I bury my hands and breath, trying to think. I was... Dead. Just like that. No more talking with my friends, my family...

"... You said I wasn't meant to be here..." I finally say, looking up.

Noir gives a small nod. "Correct. Your death was unexpected and as such you now have a choice. Pass onto the afterlife... Or be shuffled along to a new world."

Shuffled along? The hell does that mean?! "What do you mean shuffled along, you just said I'm dead."

"Yes, but restoring your body and you to life is a simple matter. And before you ask, I can not return you to Dimension-Zero-Zero-One, to much time has passed, you body identified and buried."

O-ouch... "... Where would I end up?" I ask, uncertain about what to do.

"I do not know. This is a rare but not unknown phenomenon, once you are in the world I will contact you one last time to inform you where you are. I will also grant you a gift if you accept."

"Oh I accept! And what sort of gift? Like an item, weapon or power of some kind?" I ask, my voice slightly sarcastic.

"Correct. Which would you prefer?"

I stare at her, only slightly surprised at this... What DID I want...?

"A power... I want to... Be able to create and control Ice and Fire."

"That is more than acceptable. In fact I will grant you not just Pyrokiensis and Cryokiensis but also Electrokinesis." Noir said, waving her left hand in a lazy manner and I felt something deep inside of me shift.

"Not only do you have the gift but upon appearing in you new world you will have a basic understanding of how to use them, though more complicated and esoteric application of these powers will require work on your part."

Sounds kinda like Shard Powers from Worm, now that I think about it.

"A not inaccurate analogy. Good luck in your next life."

I THOUGHT I SAID TO STOP READING MY MIND!

* * *

I blink, my vision blinded from how bright it is. A second later the cold hits me and I shiver, rubbing my arms tightly. I thought I knew what cold was like, but this... This is nothing like what I know, it's a bone deep chill that I can feel permeating my entire frame.

I look about, squinting as my vision slowly returns, seeing that I'm in a snow filled forest, seemingly barren of life.

The cold winds bite again and I wish I was wearing something _Warmer-_

_**fwoosh!**_

HOLY SHIT I'M ON FIRE, HOT, BURNING- And... I'm not burning? I blink, staring at my flame wreathed arms in wonder. My skin resolutely fails to blister and bubble, becoming ash and charbroiled. Even my clothes are unharmed, and the snow I was standing in has erupted into steam, the snow further out melting into boiling water the runs around my boots.

As I stare at my form I can feel the flames, flickering and twisting over my frame and know if I do _this_, and with a twitch of some mental muscle the flames jump off me, forming into a hovering sphere before me.

"Holy shit... This is awesome!" I grin, cackling like a loon, yelling when my phone's ringtone sounds, the sphere winking out of existence as I loose control, fumbling to pull my phone out of my jeans pocket and open it, the cold already rapidly returning. Once done I see I have a single text from an unknown number and open it.

_Benjamin, the world you are in is most appropriate, given the powers you asked for._

Uh, what?

_The only advice I can give is go south, and try to get past The Wall._

The Wall? Wait... Oh don't tell me...

_Unless you wish to be killed and reanimated as a Wight by the White Walkers, as i believe dying once was enough for you, no?_

... Fuck. My. Life.

* * *

**Special Shout-out to my Discord Buddies Ratatoskr_Smite and Renceps59 for giving me feedback and letting me bounce ideas off of them, I Love you guys! And please, remember to Read & Review!**


	2. 1-2

**Here's the second chapter, sorry it's short and sorry for the long wait. I have a bad habit of getting writers block on everything i do, trying to work on it. That being said please don't ask for stuff like an update schedule. I would never be able to follow one.**

I grimace as i trudge through the snow, pulling the polar bear fur i'm wearing tighter around me, trying to ignore the gnawing pangs of my stomach. Six days. Six days since i was dumped in Westeros and they have _sucked!_

First day... hah... after i calmed down from the shock and panic of being stuck in one of the most violent and politically dangerous fantasy worlds there was... i broke down. I'm not ashamed to admit i just collapsed and sobbed as i realised that i really would NEVER see my friends and family again, never get to finish those books or TV Shows. And that's not counting my wondering just how my Family reacted when they got the news of my death!

On the second Day i managed to pull myself together a little and started walking. Whether or not i was walking south, i'm wasn't sure, but i think it's the right way to go. I also took the time to experiment a little with my powers, from creating solid object of pure ice, to making fire dance around me and recharging my phone with a small burst of electricity, being careful to not overcharge it and blow it up. Getting to mess with my new powers was fun, and i already have some ideas on things to try! Plus, it helped distract me from my melancholic thoughts as well as the growing hunger in my body.

Third day, after going to the toilet and using fire in lieu of paper to, uh, _Clean_ myself i kept walking again, my hunger continued to gnaw at me, my stomach feeling like it was eating itself. Water wasn't to much of an issue, just melt some snow, flash boil the water to deal with germs and a small burst of ice to cool it off. Didn't help the food situation, but mum always said i needed to lose weight... this is probably not what she meant though.

Fourth day was much like the third with one exception, i managed to find some food! That is too say, i was very nearly killed by a polar bear. Okay so as i was walking along, not using my powers to conserve my strength and i get blindside by something smashing into me. I was lucky in that nothing got broken, and nearly pissed myself at the sight of the Polar Bear bearing down on me and did the first thing that came to mind. Ten spikes of Ice erupted from the snow, stabbing into it and holding it in the air, having pierced it's brain, heart and other vitals.

Once the adrenaline rush faded, thanks, my sides really appreciate being able to feel pain again, i got up and made a knife out of ice and i did my best to skin it. It was a messy, rough job and i got a lot of blood on the pelt, not to mention barley kept what little was in my stomach down (I've always been a bit squeamish) but managed to make myself a makeshift fur cape so i could stay warm and not have to do a Human Torch impersonation. After that i worked on what was left, ignoring all the organs taking what meat i could, cooking it with my flames. It was a bit burnt in places and tasted odd, but it filled me up and that was good enough for me.

After that i settled in for the night, hunkering down next to a fire i made with my powers. I rubbed my hands, sighing as i thought things over. The truth was i had no idea if i was even going in the right direction, and that honestly worried me as did the fact that outside of that Polar Bear i hadn't encountered anything. No Night's Watch Ranger, admittedly i had no idea how far away i was form The Wall so that may not be a surprise, No Free Folk, No Wights or White Walkers, nothing.

I was so caught up in my own thoughts i almost missed the faint crunch of snow being stepped through. My head snapped up and my eyes narrowed as i slowly looked about, trying to pinpoint where it came from. The flickering of the flames isn't helping, sending the many shadows into sharp relief or making them seem to dance about.

I consider calling out, but quickly shoot that idea down. If i had some way to detect if someone- Hang on... i just might! I'd loved reading about super powers and there use's and one of the use's for Electrokenisis was Bio-Electric Manipulation, that is the manipulation of the body's innate electricity that ran through the nervous system. A side of that power was the ability to sense and detect the bio-electricity of other people! Of course, i have no clue about how to go about doing that...

Closing my eyes i dug inwards, finding the part of me the governed my lightning powers and focused, trying to... i guess reach out and detect more lightning?

For a few moments, there nothing and then it's like the world lights up! I can make out myself and... two... people? Yes! Two people who are... sneaking up on me. Oh. Oh shit this could be bad!


End file.
